Palabras para intentar entenderte
by Coraline T
Summary: "Amiga. Amante. Vencedora. Enemiga. Prometida. Objetivo. Muto. Vecina. Cazadora. Tributo. Aliada. La voy a añadir a la lista de palabras que uso para tratar de entenderte. El problema es que ya no distingo lo que es real de lo que es inventado." Un vistazo al complicado juego de "Real o no". Regalo para Gabita565. Intercambio "Debajo del Árbol" del foro El Diente de León.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa el en intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El Diente de León, y es un regalo para Gabita565.**

 **Espero de corazón que te guste Gabita (aunque es algo triste) y que pases una feliz navidad.**

* * *

 _Palabras para intentar entenderte_

" _Amiga. Amante. Vencedora. Enemiga. Prometida. Objetivo. Muto. Vecina. Cazadora. Tributo. Aliada. La voy a añadir a la lista de palabras que uso para tratar de entenderte._ _El problema es que ya no distingo lo que es real de lo que es inventado._ _"_

La voz de Peeta resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como una especie de cántico siniestro que impide que me duerma. El tono vacio, hueco, de alguien a quien torturaron tanto que ya no entiende lo que es real de lo que no me ocasiona escalofríos, que rápidamente terminan convirtiéndose en el inicio de un ataque de nervios. Todo mi cuerpo comienza a temblar descontroladamente y, en cuestión de segundos, estoy segura que empezaré a soltar esos alaridos terribles que suelo hacer cuando lloro.

O quizás me romperé en miles de pedazos.

Intento serenarme. Respiro hondo varias veces, aunque las primeras estoy segura de que he emitido algunos jadeos involuntarios. No quiero que nadie despierte por mi causa y, si lo están, no quiero que nadie note que las palabras del chico del pan me afectaron más de lo que debieran.

Porque él ya no es el chico del pan.

Al final, cuando todo falla, termino apretando los puños y manteniendo mi mirada fija en el techo de nuestra carpa, rogando porque nadie lo note. Mi cuerpo sigue temblando por un rato, aunque luego los temblores empiezan paulatinamente a disminuir. No así la sensación de desazón. Sé que no voy a poder dormir, pero realmente las horas de sueño perdidas son lo último en mi lista de prioridades. Después de todo, ¿quién quiere dormirse y tener pesadillas?

A la mañana siguiente soporto pacientemente los bufidos de Cressida mientras intenta tapar mis ojeras. A diferencia de mi equipo de preparación ella lo hace bruscamente, queriendo acabar lo antes posible. Tiene un pequeño pote de base que en nada se compara a los que solían usar Flavius Venia y Octavia en su momento, y sus manos se mueven de un lado a otro dando golpecitos no demasiados delicados, mientras intenta cubrir los rastros de mi falta de sueño.

No puedo culparla. De hecho si yo fuera ella ya me hubiera mandado al diablo a mí misma y dejado a mi merced con el pote de base. Claro que está el pequeño detalle de que nunca he sentido la necesidad de maquillarme, así que nunca he intentado hacerlo por mí misma.

Debe ser por eso que me soporta. Oh, y porque soy el Sinsajo, cuya única misión ahora es grabar propos de calidad para alentar a los rebeldes en su lucha contra el Capitolio…

Nos pasamos la mañana disparando a los cristales de unos edificios abandonados. Todas las vainas de la zona están desactivadas, así que las únicas explosiones provienen de nuestras armas. La verdad es que resulta bastante aburrido y algo estresante. El momento cúspide de la diversión es cuando Finnick, concentrado en fingir que está dejando su alma en el combate, tropieza con unos escombros y cae de cara al suelo. Nuestras risas hacen eco en la calle desierta mientras vemos una y otra vez la filmación, y da la impresión que no soy la única que no se ha reído en mucho tiempo.

De vuelta en el campamento las risas se esfuman rápidamente. Muy pronto todos nos hallamos sumergidos en el juego de "Real o no real" más de lo que nos gustaría.

O más de lo que me gustaría a mí, claramente.

Aunque consigo escaparme de los primeros dos turnos metiéndome en la carpa con la excusa de recuperar horas de sueño perdidas, por la tarde Jackson viene personalmente a buscarme, y me notifica que es mi turno. Salgo de la carpa enfurruñada y me encuentro con Pollux, quien me dirige una sonrisa culpable antes de comenzar a caminar hacia afuera, donde se encuentra Peeta sentado en el suelo con el trozo de cuerda en sus manos.

Observo sus manos ir de un lado a otro, tal y como lo hacían las mías, desesperadas, y siento ganas de salir corriendo. Es imposible que alguien tan roto como yo pueda ayudarlo a volver a ser el de antes. Es imposible que él vuelva a ser el de antes con todo lo que le han hecho…

Sin embargo no hay forma de que me libre de esta, y no hay forma tampoco de que pueda hacerlo sola. Agradezco que me hayan emparejado con Pollux, porque aunque va a escuchar todo no va a decir ni una palabra. Vaya que suena cruel, pero es la verdad.

Ambos nos sentamos como indios en frente de Peeta. Él no dice nada, simplemente sigue concentrado en hacer y deshacer nudos. No puedo evitar notar que sus manos están enrojecidas; no sólo por las esposas, sino también por el contacto con el trozo de cuerda. No es solo su mente. Todo él ha sido dañado y yo no he sido capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de hacer un nudo de apariencia complicada, Peeta levanta la cabeza y fija su mirada en nosotros. No podría decir qué tipo de emociones cruzan por su mente cuando mira a Pollux, pero sí las que siente cuando posa su mirada en mí.

Ninguna de ellas es positiva, y sin embargo pasamos largo rato mirándonos. Es casi masoquista, pero no puedo despegar la mirada de sus ojos azules.

Es incómodo, porque Peeta busca en mi algo a lo que aferrarse ahora que su mente es un rompecabezas con piezas perdidas por todos lados y yo busco a alguien que ha desaparecido y probablemente nunca vuelva.

Tengo la sensación de que ninguno de los dos va a encontrar aquello que busca.

Pasan lo que podrían ser horas hasta que Peeta abre la boca. Puedo ver por su expresión atormentada que lo piensa demasiado, y que realmente está confundido. Vuelvo a imaginarme a mí misma en su situación y por el lapso de unos segundos temo sufrir nuevamente un ataque de nervios. Como los de los tiempos en que llevaba la pulsera de "mentalmente desorientada".

Por suerte, o quizás no, Peeta me interrumpe.

— En la Gira de la Victoria, en el siete, usaste un vestido verde ¿real o no?

Primero me sorprendo, porque esperaba una pregunta más trascendental. Luego comprendo que la mente de Peeta debe ser un remolino de confusiones, de recuerdos implantados que buscan reemplazar a los reales, escondidos en alguna parte de su inconsciente. Entonces resulta doloroso porque, aunque su pregunta es fácil de responder, me doy cuenta de que el daño es demasiado grande. Tan grande que es posible que nunca pueda ser reparado. ¿Cómo hacerlo si incluso duda de pequeños detalles? Es como intentar arreglar un jarrón que se rompió en miles de pedacitos.

— Real. — Contesto con voz estrangulada cuando recuerdo el vestido; uno de los mejores diseños de Cinna. — Era verde oscuro, como los árboles.

El recuerdo de Cinna me golpea con fuerza, y en cierto modo es peor, porque ya no es algo que pueda compartir con Peeta. Recuerdo su sonrisa sarcástica al mostrarme el vestido y su comentario irónico sobre que como los estilistas del siete solían vestir a sus tributos como árboles él no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de convertirme en un árbol también. Recuerdo que el vestido era hermoso, y que fue uno de los que más me gustó llevar.

¿Recordará Peeta a Cinna? Y si lo hace, ¿creerá que yo lo maté?

Probablemente.

— Verde. — Repite Peeta con voz perdida. — Creo que lo recuerdo.

Se queda quieto unos segundos y, aunque sus ojos siguen clavados en mí, sé que no me está mirando. De hecho, parece haberse transportado a otro mundo, como cuando pintaba. Es una expresión similar a cuando le conté la historia de Lady en la cueva en nuestros primeros juegos; cuando dijo que intentaba imaginar la situación. Me pregunto si lo recordará o si habrá algún recuerdo brillante pugnando por adueñarse de él.

A mi lado Pollux simplemente mira el cielo, distraído. Agradezco que al menos finja que no nos está prestando atención, porque la situación ya es demasiado mala de por sí.

Cuando parece decidir que lo que dije no es una mentira, vuelve a preguntar.

— Tú mataste al alcalde, ¿real o no? Le arrancaste la cabeza y luego… — Se interrumpe antes de terminar la frase, y empieza a temblar levemente. Por unos momentos me parece un animal asustado. Luego recuerdo que probablemente esté pensando en matarme.

No es la pregunta, sino su mirada acusatoria, lo que me impide responder. Ver en sus ojos nuevamente que él realmente cree que lo hice, que probablemente de alguna forma le hayan mostrado que yo hice eso, es lo que me altera. Y, aunque su pregunta suena disparatada, ver que cree en ello es lo que más me lastima.

A mi lado Pollux niega con la cabeza y eso es lo que me lleva a responder en un susurro estrangulado.

— No real.

No añado nada, porque no sé qué decirle. No tengo idea de qué tipo de recuerdo han implantado en su mente llevándolo a creer que yo asesiné al alcalde del distrito siete, ni tampoco con qué fin lo hicieron. Supongo que alteraron todo tipo de recuerdos con el único fin de lograr que él me vea como un muto. Por eso preguntó por el vestido verde también.

Quizás me recuerde usando ese vestido cuando lo maté.

Pollux y yo nos miramos alarmados cuando notamos que está comenzando a tener un ataque. Se pone lívido y de repente sus ojos ya no son azules. Todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar más fuerte y de repente me encuentro temiendo que le dé un paro respiratorio. Me levanto alterada con la intención de acercarme, lo que termina alterándolo más. Yo soy el peligro, y con cada movimiento mío su ataque podría empeorar.

Miro a Pollux desesperada, intentando pedirle con la mirada que lo ayude. Sin embargo él niega con la cabeza levemente y regresa su mirada hacia Peeta. Hago lo mismo y descubro que él solo poco a poco se está calmando. Murmura palabras que no logro entender y sus manos se mueven frenéticamente haciendo nudos. De a poco empieza a dejar de temblar. Intento no moverme, temiendo alterarlo nuevamente.

Finalmente se calma, pero no vuelve a prestarnos atención. Hace y deshace nudos con una rapidez que me sorprende, mientras su mente parece volar por otros sitios, a juzgar por sus ojos.

Lo dejo estar, porque la verdad es que con tan solo dos preguntas ya estoy cansada de este juego.

Pasa un rato largo hasta que Finnick y Leeg 1 vienen a relevarnos. El silencio resulta aplastante y sin embargo lo agradezco, porque me deja pensar con claridad.

Entre medio de miles de dudas hay una certeza que resulta aplastante: Peeta no es el mismo, y yo soy incapaz de arreglarlo.

.

A pesar de que me mantengo lo más alejada posible, en general fingiendo que me encierro en la carpa para intentar dormir, llego a escuchar algunos atisbos de los intercambios de Peeta con los otros. Aunque a veces hace algunas preguntas a los demás miembros del escuadrón con quienes tiene más contacto son Finnick y Gale.

Finnick le habla sobre los juegos, y es sorprendente la cantidad de preguntas que Peeta hace al respecto. Preguntas sobre las arenas, los profesionales, los mutos, y sobre todo sobre mí.

Así que finalmente me decido, y termino escuchando a hurtadillas cada vez que juegan "¿Real o no?". No porque piense que Finnick le va a mentir, ya que confío en él. Simplemente porque soy masoquista y necesito ver hasta qué punto han dañado la mente de Peeta. Convencerme de que el daño es irreparable seguramente haga que la culpa disminuya.

Sin embargo no lo hace, y me encuentro a mí misma escuchando cada vez con avidez.

Aunque ya saben lo que dicen de aquellos que escuchan a hurtadillas… Que terminan escuchando aquello que no quieren oír.

— Ella fingió que me amaba, ¿real o no?

Veo el conflicto en el rostro de Finnick, que no está seguro qué responder. También veo el rostro impasible de Peeta que por su expresión, bien habría podido preguntar cómo está el clima hoy. Y sin embargo siento como los colores suben a mi rostro y el aire de la carpa se vuelve cada vez más pesado. Para ellos pasa desapercibido, pero dentro la carpa siento que el espacio se hace cada vez más pequeño.

— No real. — responde Finnick, aunque luego parece arrepentirse. — No puedo darte una respuesta a eso; es algo que solamente concierne a ustedes dos.

Peeta parece pensárselo un poco antes de responder.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Finnick y Leeg 1 se miran por unos instantes, que a mí se me hacen eternos. ¿Cómo va a explicar Finnick que no fingí cuando realmente lo hice? ¿Cómo podría explicarle que lo hice únicamente para salvarnos; que no quise jugar con él? Fue un tema recurrente en nuestra relación incluso antes del secuestro; es imposible que Peeta lo entienda ahora. Por un lado me alegro que se lo haya preguntado a Finnick y no a mí. La última vez que hablamos sobre nuestros sentimientos, aunque fue hace un tiempo atrás, las cosas no salieron demasiado bien.

— Yo creo que ella no fingía, pero no lo sabía. Aún no lo sabe del todo… — Responde Finnick y a su lado Leeg 1 afirma con la cabeza, como si me conociera lo suficiente para entender mis sentimientos. Repentinamente me siento algo molesta.

— ¿No lo sabía? — El tono de voz de Peeta es escéptico. — ¿No sabía si fingía o no, o no sabía que iba a lastimarme?

— Mira, Peeta, insisto. Puedo hablarte sobre todo lo que paso en los Juegos, en ambas ediciones. Puedo darte detalles sobre las entrevistas, las arenas, los mutos, sobre todo aquello que ellos intentaron cambiar. Realmente quiero ayudarte. — Añade con tono de súplica. — Pero esto es algo que yo no puedo responder.

— Es que ese es el problema… — murmura Peeta abatido. — ¿Realmente ellos alteraron ese recuerdo?

Ni Finnick ni Leeg 1 le responden, pero dentro de la carpa yo niego con la cabeza, deprimida.

Ellos ni siquiera tuvieron que alterar todos sus recuerdos. Se valieron de algunos reales para que Peeta se diese cuenta de la persona que soy. Quizás él antes no lo notara, pero ahora lo hace.

Reconocerlo duele bastante.

.

Aunque espero que Peeta repita la pregunta que hizo a Finnick horas antes, cuando llega mi turno nuevamente, él no lo hace. Luce un poco más calmado que la última vez, aunque sus dedos no han soltado la cuerda ni por un segundo. Supongo que es lo único a lo que puede aferrarse para no perder la cordura. Yo lo hice en su momento y ayudó, aunque sólo un poco.

En su lugar volvemos a un juego de preguntas sobre pequeños detalles, que a mí me parecen vanas, pero no por eso menos dolorosas. Regresamos en el tiempo una y otra vez y hay muchas cosas que me gustaría poder contarle, pero no lo hago, temiendo que tenga un ataque de nuevo. Me limito a responder a lo que él pregunta y a aguardar por sus reacciones con algo de ansiedad. Si él lo nota no dice nada.

Siento que hablamos sobre todo y nada a la vez. Sus preguntas sobre detalles pequeños, casi diría insignificantes, terminan llevándome hacia recuerdos recónditos, que ni siquiera sabía que guardaba.

 _Que prefiero los panecillos de queso… El nombre de nuestro profesor de matemáticas._

— Real. Eran mis favoritos. — Contesto con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras los recuerdos me golpean.

Peeta finge no notarlo, aunque noto que su mirada se suaviza por unos segundos. O quizás sea sólo mi imaginación, que intenta aferrarse a cualquier gesto, por mínimo que sea. Cuando vuelvo a mirarlo, sus ojos azules se han oscurecido nuevamente y temo que tenga otro ataque.

Sin embargo no lo hace. Me mira fríamente y suelta la siguiente pregunta de un modo un tanto impersonal. Intento responder de la misma forma, pero al final se me quiebra la voz y salgo corriendo en dirección a la carpa, dejando a Peeta en compañía de Pollux, el único que no puede responder sus preguntas.

Por la noche, cuando todos duermen, no dejo de pensar en el asunto. En realidad no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría poder marcharme, asesinar a Snow, hacerle pagar por todo lo que nos hizo…

Tardo horas en dormirme, y cuando lo hago mi último pensamiento es que, cueste lo que cueste, debo acabar con él.

Por Peeta.

.

En la mañana siguiente repetimos la rutina del día anterior. Afortunadamente los primeros turnos no son míos, así que puedo vagar por el campamento mientras finjo que no escucho a Peeta, que no escucho a los soldados del trece, ni a Finnick.

Por una vez, fingir se me da bien.

Por la tarde escapar se vuelve una tarea cada vez más difícil.

— ¿Planeas esconderte toda la vida? — me pregunta Finnick mientras se sienta a mi lado, en el suelo. Yo simplemente niego con la cabeza, demasiado cansada para contestar otra cosa.

A nuestro alrededor, mientras el sol se oculta y el naranja favorito de Peeta comienza a hacer acto de aparición, el interminable juego continúa. Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que escuché la frase "¿Real o no?" hoy y, sin embargo, cada vez que Peeta la pronuncia nuevamente siento el mismo escozor en el pecho acompañado de una infinita sensación de tristeza.

— No podemos hacer otra cosa para ayudarlo. — Me recuerda Finnick con voz severa. Al igual que Haymitch, me da la sensación de que me culpa por haber abandonado al chico del pan a su suerte, cuando apenas puede recordar quién es.

No lo culpo por hacerlo. Sin embargo sus reproches no me generan ningún tipo de sensación positiva.

— Ya lo sé.

— Entonces no deberías poner tantos peros. Incluso Gale lo está ayudando.

Asiento de mala gana y ambos guardamos silencio para escuchar el intercambio que se desarrolla a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Al igual que siempre me mantengo alejada, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar. Ya lo he dicho, soy masoquista en cierto modo.

El juego entre Peeta y Gale es mucho más dinámico que con Finnick, y muchísimo más que conmigo. Aunque ellos dos nunca se llevaron precisamente bien, por decirlo de buena manera, extrañamente Peeta parece confiar en Gale, y toma como ciertas sus respuestas con mayor rapidez. O quizás sea que no se trata de recuerdos modificados, sino de cosas que ha olvidado teniendo en cuenta la tortura a la que lo han sometido.

Gale le habla sobre nuestro distrito. Sobre los comercios que acompañaban a la panadería en la zona comercial y sus habitantes, el Quemador, lugar que Peeta apenas llegó a conocer antes de que lo redujeran a cenizas e incluso algunas cosas referidas al colegio, como el equipo de lucha al cuál Peeta pertenecía. Cada vez que Peeta pregunta él no se guarda nada al contestar.

Incluso se da el lujo de llamar "bruja" a la madre de Peeta.

Me sobresalto al oír una carcajada, porque parece que fue hace mil años la última vez que escuché a Peeta reír. También a Gale, ahora que lo pienso. Respiro hondo e intento que el sonido me transporte a tiempos mejores. Siempre tiempos difíciles, pero sin lugar a dudas mejores. A mi lado Finnick sonríe con algo parecido a la aprobación plasmado en su rostro.

Noto como el resto del escuadrón, ubicado en diferentes lugares, a una distancia prudencial de Peeta, parece relajarse. Quizás sea porque es el primer momento en que Peeta parece él mismo, y no una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Me permito una leve sonrisa, que se esfuma cuando Boggs aparece a mi lado, anunciando que es mi turno nuevamente, y que esta vez será él quien me acompañe.

.

Evito mirar a Gale, que se levanta del suelo y pasa a mi lado sin decir nada. Es una especie de acuerdo implícito para no alterar a Peeta, y porque esta situación es demasiado extraña. De todas formas, cuando enfoco mi mirada en el chico del pan, lo encuentro mirándome con una curiosa expresión, como si intentase descifrar un acertijo complicado.

Me preparo para una sesión complicada. A mi lado Boggs suelta un suspiro cansado.

Sin embargo los minutos pasan y Peeta no dice nada. Empiezo primero a molestarme y luego, irracionalmente, a molestarme.

Finalmente, después de quince minutos, termino explotando.

— ¿No vas a preguntar nada? — le pregunto incrédula, quizás en voz demasiado alta.

Él niega con la cabeza, y su mirada es dura. Duele.

— Por más que pregunte no voy a lograr entenderte, Katniss. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

No llego a escuchar el resto de lo que dice. Me levanto de un salto, demasiado molesta, demasiado herida, y me largo de vuelta a encerrarme en la carpa. Hasta ahora he pasado por todo tipo de emociones cada vez que hablaba con él, pero nunca esto.

La reconozco como desesperanza.

Peeta no va a regresar a ser el mismo. No importa cuánto nos esforcemos en ello. A mi mente regresan sus primeras palabras, las que dieron origen a todo este infructuoso juego de real o no. Una última conclusión, un tanto sarcástica, que hace que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas, acude a mi mente.

 _No vas a encontrar palabras para intentar entenderme Peeta. No las vas a encontrar._

De todas formas no importa _._ Algunos minutos después llegan nuevas órdenes de Coin, y nos disponemos a grabar una nueva propo sin tener idea de lo que pasará.

Ya no hay juego. La guerra continúa.

Y yo debo matar a Snow.

* * *

 **Repito lo dicho al inicio. Espero que te haya gustado Gabita :) (conste que intenté que Gale apareciera lo menos posible xD)**

 **Comentarios, tomatazos, panes de queso, lo que sea son bienvenidos...**

 **Y por último, pero no menos importante: ¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
